Miserable
by NoLongerNala
Summary: Se sentía miserable sin Misaki.


Estaba tirado en el suelo de esa oscura y fría habitación,en su mano izquierda había una botella de vodka a medio beber,mientras que a su lado derecho se encontraban miles de pastillas esparcidas junto con frascos vacíos de medicina que le tomó meses conseguir.

Lo único que se lograba escuchar en el lugar eran lo pequeños sollozos que se escapaban de su boca,junto con el incesante golpeteo de las gotas que caían del grifo en mal estado. Se paró a duras penas para ir a la mesilla de noche,recoger una fotografia y volver de nuevo a su lugar. Observó con dolor y melancolía la imagen que apenas sostenía con su mano que no paraba de temblar.

-¿Por qué tuviste que dejarme?.-le preguntó a la fotografia,esta era de unos años atras,cuando mantenía una hermosa amistad con Misaki,cuando eran jovenes y creían que podían tener el mundo en sus manos.

-Si tan sólo no me hubieras dejado ir...-le dijo al aire.

Un Grito se escapó de su garganta,un grito de rabia,de impotencia,de dolor,desesperación,muchos sentimientos mezclados en un solo grito.

Se paró nuevamente, tambaleante,apenas pudiendo llegar al baño y alcanzar la navaja de afeitar escondida dentro de un cajón,dio media vuelta y abrió el grifo,se sentó en la bañera esperando pacientemente hasta que está estuviera llena.

Inhalo y exhalo varias veces hasta tener el valor suficiente para pasar la navaja por su brazo izquierdo,un quejido de puro dolor se escapo de sus labios sin poder detenerlo,de verdad que le dolía,pero,a pesar de eso,no se detuvo y siguió hasta que una profunda herida se hizo visible en su brazo,Inmediatamente comenzó a salir sangre,la cuál se mezclaba con el fría agua de la bañera,tiñiendo poco a poco la bañera de un color rojizo. Cerró los ojos por un momento y miles de recuerdos vinieron de golpe a su cabeza.

Era una calurosa tarde de verano,y ambos jovenes se encontraban en la enorme casa del menor.

-¡Vamos Saruhiko!,no tiraré los vegetales que compre y cocine para ti.-Él castaño estaba decidido a que su amigo comiera vegetales,él cuál se encontraba bastante mal alimentado.

-No lo comeré Misaki,los vegetales son asquerosos.

-Son asquerosos,a mi tampoco me gustan,pero debes comerlo.¿Acaso no te has mirado al espejo?,¡estas tan delgado!

-Tsk...no me digas cosas que ya sé,además pareces una abuelita intentando convencerme para comer mis vegetales.-él río de forma burlona.

Él más bajo rodó los ojos.

Su amigo era bastante inteligente,¡hasta le había regalado un increible reloj que había modificado para él!,pero en esto momentos,su amigo realmente parecía un tonto.

¿Acaso sus padres no le habían dicho la importancia de comer vegetales para crecer sano y fuerte?

-Y tú pareces un niño de 4 años que no quiere comer sus vegetales y está a punto de tener una rabieta.-le respondió triunfante.

-Tsk...esta bien,lo comeré.-dijo resignado.

-¡¿De verdad?!.-los ojos del castaños brillaron de emoción al oír a su amigo,y no por nada,ya iban tres semanas donde intentaba que Saruhiko comiera vegetales sin éxito alguno hasta ese día.

Misaki bastante emocionado y sin poder contenerse,se abalanzó hasta Saruhiko para abrazarlo,provocando que ambos cayeran estrepitosamente al suelo.

El castaño rió de alegria,mientras que Fushimi se alejó rapidamente del otro,bastante alterado por lo ocurrido. Yata paro de reír de golpe y miro bastante extrañado a su amigo por la reacción que habia tenido el otro.

-¿Que pasa Saruhiko?,¿te hice daño?.-Preguntó bastante alarmado.

El peliazul no respondió y se paro rapidamente para alejarse de Misaki.

-¿Que acabas de hacer?.-preguntó algo asustado,¿acaso Misaki quería golpearlo?

-Te abrace...¿tiene eso algo de malo?

-¿Abrazar?.-Preguntó extrañado

-Si...¿acaso tu madre no lo hacía cada mañana antes de irte a la escuela?

El peliazul negó con la cabeza.

-¿Tu padre no te felicitaba con un abrazo cada vez que llevabas buenas calificaciones a tu casa?

-Él hacía de todo menos eso.-murmuró para sí mismo.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-No...nada,no te preocupes.¿comemos?

Él más bajo asintió extrañado,su amigo nunca hablaba de sus padres con él y el porque cada vez que iba a visitarlo,estos nunca estaban.

-No te preocupes,no importa si no quieres hablarme de eso,yo siempre estaré para ti.-Misaki le dedico una cálida sonrisa,no quería que su amigo se angustiara.

Saruhiko asintió levemente con la cabeza y bajó la mirada para esconder el ligero sonrojo que había en sus mejillas.

De vuelta a la realidad,Saruhiko sonrió amargamente al recordar las palabras de Misaki. Para siempre,¿eh?,¿y donde estaba ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca?.

Se reincorporó como pudo,tomó aire de nuevo,pasaron unos cuantos segundos y nuevamente pasó la cuchilla con algo de dificultad por su brazo derecho. Esta vez no lo dudo mucho,estaba convencido que una basura como él no debía vivir,y menos con ese dolor tan grande en el pecho que nunca parecia querer irse,no desde que Misaki lo había dejado.

Se sentia miserable.

Cerró sus ojos y otro recuerdo invadió su mente sin si quiera poder evitarlo. Era el último cumpleaños que había pasado con Misaki antes de abandonar HOMRA.

Todos celebraban,con tragos preparados por Kusanagi en sus manos,brindando por el cumpleaños de unos de los integrantes del clan, _mientras que_ otros conversaban animadamente sobre cosas sin importancia.

Todos se la estaban pasando bien,claro,excepto por el cumpleañero,el cuál estaba sentado en una de las mesas de al fondo del bar. Observando con tristeza y rabia contenida,como una vez más,Misaki se había olvidado por completo de él por estar con sus preciados camaras y su rey que tanto admiraba.

Kusanagi que parecía darse cuenta del dolor que sufría Fushimi,llamó al distraido de Yata-el cual no parecía darse cuenta de la tristeza de su mejor amigo- que conversaba animadamente con su Rey.

-¿Que pasa Kusanagi-san?,¿De nuevo debo ir a comprar más papas?.-preguntó hastiado.

-Ve a hablar con Fushimi,Yata-chan.Él no la ha estado pasando muy bien ultimamente y tú no pareces darte cuenta.

-¿Y que culpa tengo yo?,él es quién siempre se aleja de nosotros,aún cuando yo intento incluirlo.

El barman negó.

-¿Te has preguntado si quiera alguna vez el por que Fushimi no se la pasa tan bien como tú?,además,eres su mejor amigo,¿no?.Debes estar para él pase lo que pase,porque eso hacen los mejores amigos.

-Esta bien Kusanagi-san,nunca lo habia pensado.

-Bien,ahora ve y habla con él,acaba de irse hacia el callejon.

El castaño asintió,dio media vuelta y fue hacía el lugar que Kusanagi le habia indicado.

Al llegar,lo primero que vio fue a Fushimi sentado solo entre toda esa basura,tenía su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras que apretaba sus puños intentando controlarse para no echarse a llorar ahí mismo.

-Saruhiko.-lo llamó Yata.

El peliazul se sobresalto ante el llamado de su amigo,no pensó que se daría cuenta que habia salido del bar.

Se veia muy inmerso en la conversacion que mantenía con Mikoto.

-¿Que haces aquí?.-preguntó extrañado el ojiazul.

-Eso deberia preguntarlo yo,además,soy tu mejor amigo,¿no?

-Supongo...-murmuró el menor.

-¿Que?,bueno,como sea.¿que te pasa?,últimamente has estado extraño.

-¿Extraño?,¿En que sentido?

-Has estado más callado que de costumbre,agregando que ultimamente te vi un poco alterado cuando conversabas con Kusanagi-san,no quise interrumpirlos y me fui del bar aquella vez.

-¿Oiste algo de lo que conversabamos?.-Preguntó alterado.

-No,tranquilo...

Él menor pareció soltar todo el aire que inconscientemente había contenido.

-Bueno,como sea,si no quieres entrar al bar,al menos vayamos a otro lugar a celebrar juntos,¿que te parece?.-Le preguntó con una sonrisa,estaba dispuesto a dejar su amado clan sólo para ir a otra parte con su mejor amigo.

-No tengo animos,Misaki.-contestó bajito.

-Bien,si no quieres celebrar,al menos pasemos la tarde juntos,como los viejos tiempos.¿no?.-Misaki se acercó hacia Fushimi,tomo bruscamente su brazo y vio como su amigo intentó reprimir una mueca de dolor,cosa que no logro y alarmó al castaño.

-¿Que tienes Saruhiko?,¿Alguien te hizo daño?.-Preguntó mientras intentaba subir la manga de su amigo,cosa que no pudo hacer,porque inmediatamente el peliazul intento bajar nuevamente la manga de su chaqueta.

Hubo un pequeño forcejeo de parte de ambos que no duro más de unos segundos hasta que por fin Misaki logro subir la manga de su amigo,dejando al descubierto las multiples heridas y cicatrices que este tenía.

Misaki,impactado,observó unos segundos las heridas de su amigo,pensó unos momentos hasta que por fin pudo procesar lo que pasaba.

-¿Por que lo hiciste,Saruhiko?.-dentro de la cabeza a Misaki,no le podia caber como una persona se lastimaria a sí misma de esa manera.

-No es nada,sólo son heridas que me hice al romper un vidrio.-respondió entre dientes.

-No lo son,Saruhiko.No me tomes por un idiota,se que me cuesta entender algunas cosas,pero...

El castaño se interrumpió bruscamemte y se lanzó hasta más alto para abrazarlo. Fushimi se quedó unos segundos sin hacer nada,sorprendido por la acción de su amigo,hasta recomponerse y devolverle el abrazo.

-Perdón por no haberme dado cuenta antes,soy el peor amigo que alguien podría tener,Perdóname.-Le pidió sin soltarlo,El peliazul pudo sentir como el mayor derramaba algunas lágrimas en su hombro.

Misaki realmente estaba muy arrepentido de no haberse dado cuenta antes lo mucho que sufría su amigo.

Fushimi suspiró,otra oportunidad no le haría daño.

-Esta bien Misaki,no te preocupes.

El mayor se separó,miró a los ojos a su amigo y dijo:

-No,no está bien,fui un tonto al creer que todo estaba bien,estaré contigo,¿si?...Incluso si quieres podemos ir al psicólogo o algunas de esas mierdas para que estés mejor.

Saruhiko no respondió,después de todo...¿Que podría decir?

El castaño nuevamente se acercó hacia Fushimi y lo envolvió _entre sus brazos en un cálido abrazo._

-Estarás bien,es una promesa...

Lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos ante el recuerdo,el bastardo de Misaki era un experto en romper promesas,¿Que estaría bien?,¡Ja!,si lo viera ahora,muriendo lentamente en esa sucia bañera,completamente solo,vería que todo estaba mal.

-Misaki...-susurró con dolor al aire,siendo estas sus últimas palabras antes que la última gota de sangre terminará de salir de su cuerpo,dejandolo completamente seco.

Sus últimos latidos,pensamientos y palabras fueron para Misaki,pero claro,esté nunca lo sabría.

"Porque mientras tú reias,yo lloraba por ambos"

 **ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

El fandom está más muerto que Mikoto y Tatara juntos pero no me importa y publicaré mis ff de K ]


End file.
